The 2011 Annual FanFiction Cartoon Awards
by Symmetry -Death the Kid
Summary: Finally, the awards are here! And you're the voters...contains special cameos from Naruto, Gumball, Panty, Stocking, and more! On hiatus/canceled. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dedicated to some girl with a popcorn bucket on her head. Yeah, I dunno either.**

**I DO NOT OWN COPYRIGHT TO ANY CARTOON OR ANIME FEATURED IN THIS STORY. FANFIC GUY IS MY ORIGINAL OC, THOUGH, AND CANNOT BE USED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

**The 2011 Annual FanFiction Cartoon Awards**

**Rated T mainly due to Panty and Stocking, though there will be some profanity throughout the story.**

_Panty's Bedroom, 8:21 A.M_

Panty's cell phone began ringing.

"Ugh...Stocking." Panty said, picking up the phone. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm surprised you weren't pulling an all-nighter with a man!" Stocking said, laughing.

"Stocking, are you drunk?"

"No."

"Did you finally get a boyfriend?"

"I told you, I have a boyfriend!"

"Then let me meet him."

"No!"

"Then why the ***bleep*** are you calling me at 8:21 in the morning? It's our day off, so don't say a ghost."

"Did you forget already, Panty?"

"Please, don't say a ghost."

"The awards are today."

"OH, FOR ***BLEEP***'S SA-wait, the awards?"

"Yes, the awards!"

"***Bleep***! I totally forgot! Gotta get ready! Bye!"

Panty hung up the phone and rushed to the bathroom.

"Where did that bitch put the toothpaste?" Panty asked herself. She looked in the cabinet. "Who the hell puts toothpaste in the cabinet?"

Panty brushed her teeth and put on perfume and took a dump and...all that other stuff.

_Naruto's Bedroom, 9:39 A.M_

"I'm so ready for this award!" Naruto said. "I'm so pumped I can feel it!"

"You better hope we win an award, or I'm gonna kill you for making us pay $800 for admission and all that other crap!" Sakura said, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Relax, Sakura, I know we're gonna win this!" Naruto said. "Believe it!

...

"Welcome to The 2011 Annual FanFiction Awards!" The host said. "I'm your host, FanFic Guy, and try to avoid cursing, everyone. We are on a very crappy censorship network, sorta like MTV's."

"Oh, shut the** *bleep* **up." Panty said. "We're on network cable. We can pretty much say whatever the ***bleep* **we want."

"We don't wanna lose advertisers." The host replied. "Now shut your foul-mouthed trap. Anyways, it's been a kick-ass year in cartoons so far, and that's when the awards start pouring in. Get your phones ready to vote! Let's show some of the kick-ass cartoons, shall we?"

**...**

**REGULAR SHOW**

"Using the power in your face...sending you back to the place...DON'T LOOK AT OUR CROTCHES WHILE WE SYNCHRONIZE OUR WATCHES!"

"Boop, boop, boop, beep, boop, boop, boo-beep-bee-boo! Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. SYNCHRONIZED!"

**ADVENTURE TIME**

"Well, of course, you can have some of my hair, Finn."

Princess Bubblegum gives a piece of her hair to Finn.

"THANK YOU, PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!"

Finn knocks over Princess Bubblegum's spaghetti while running.

"My spaghetti!"

**...**

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD**

"It's all you. Go for it! Oh, and he's a homunculus, by the way."

"How do expect me to fight a monster like that?"

"He's relying on his sense of smell to guide him in the dark. So right now, I'd say you're even matched for a fair fight."

"My animal instincts are calling me an idiot for listening to you. So I guess I'm an idiot! The first strike is mine!"

**...**

**PANTY AND STOCKING WITH GARTERBEIT**

"Thank you, Panty and Stocking!"

"You stay out of this. You're a psycho after all. I just happen to be smarter then you."

**"*Bleep* **you, bitch!"

**...**

**KEKKAISHI**

_"Come on, dude, decide on a line to put in here."_

_"I can't! All of the lines from Kekkaishi are so freaking awesome!"_

**...**

**SUMMER WARS**

"I thought I'd check and see how the business is responding to this. Come again? You haven't done anything? Ben, get off your ass!"

_"That guy totally got pwned by a granny."_

**...**

**THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL**

"Whatever, I'm gonna go upstairs."

"*gasp* STAIRS!"

Gumball and Darwin tackle Anais before she can go down the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"79% of all stair accidents happen on the stairs."

"What does that even mean?"

...

"As you can tell, animation was totally awesome this year. So, yeah, let's get out the first nominations! Get your phones out, people!"

**BEST "WTF?" TOON**

_The Amazing World of Gumball_

_Panty and Stocking with Gartenbeit_

_Sgt. Frog (AKA Keroro Gunsou)_

_Regular Show_

**VOTE NOW!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please send in your votes to me, via reviews or PM! :D R&R too, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: People, start voting! This won't be able to ever finish without votes.**

"Okay, since we only got one _(bleep)_ing voter, it's time to move o-" Fanfic Guy started, before Panty knocked him over.

"Listen here, you _(bleeeep)_s! You better start voting for us, NOW!" Panty shouted.

The audience remained dead silent.

"As I was saying, we were voting for 'Best WTF Toon'. The nominees were..."

...

...

...

"COME ON, DUDE, IT WAS JUST THE _(bleep)_ING NOMINEES WE HEARD EARLIER!"

"Okay, okay! The nominees were The Amazing World of Gumball, Panty and Stocking with Garterbeit, Regular Show, and Sgt. Frog. Now, here come the results."

...

...

...

...

From our one voter...

...his choice was...

...

...

...

...

...

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

"Okay, okay! The winner is..."

...

"...Regular Show!"

"WHAT?" Panty and Stocking both yelled.

"Whoa!" Rigby said. "I didn't think we were actually gonna-AHH!"

Panty grabbed Rigby. "Listen here, you _(bleep)_ing raccoon, it was pure luck you won! Your show doesn't even make sense! I mean, how the _(bleep)_ can a raccoon, a blue jay, a lollipop thing, some sort of gorilla, and a GUMBALL MACHINE be able to talk and interact with other humans?"

"Oh, our show doesn't make sense?" Mordecai asked. "Coming from the girl who's underwear turns into a weapon during some odd transformation sequence!"

"Well...at least we use _(bleep)_ing Engrish!" Stocking said.

"Yes, that's the only way you'd have so many fans. I can barely understand you to begin with, but Engrish makes it all better." Rigby said. "And why does Stocking have all that junk in the trunk?"

"Baka!" Panty shouted.

"See, now you're speaking Chinese!" Rigby said.

"WILL YOU JUST MAKE YOUR SPEECH SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE AWARDS?" Fanfic Guy asked. "Please!"

"Hey, we're a little upset we lost too!" Gumball said.

"What's appealing about their show that isn't about ours?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, yours is about a talking group of alien frogs." Gumball said. "That doesn't make any sense at all."

"You wanna talk about sense, huh? Cats aren't even supposed to talk without some special device thingy Keroro made!" Natsumi said.

"Is it possible this 'Gumball' character got shot with it by mistake?" Keroro asked.

**"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"**

The audience gasped as Fanfic Guy began to freak out.

**"I TOLD YOU WE WERE RUNNING OUT OF TIME, AND YOU KEEP (bleep)ING ARGUING LIKE YOU'RE (bleep)ING THREE YEAR OLDS. NO SPEECH."**

"But we-"

"NO!"

"We just want to-"

"NO SPEECHES!"

Fanfic Guy just then noticed the cameras, chuckled nervously, and put on his best fake smile. "We'll be right back after these commercial-"

"WAIT!" Gumball shouted!"

"WHAT?"

"The next awards!"

"Damn it, I forgot...alright, here are the nominees!"

**Best Anime**

**Panty and Stocking with Garterbeit**

**Bleach**

**Steins Gate**

**Eden of the East**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please send in your votes or reviews! If you do, I'll review one of your stories in the most positive way possible or if you don't have any stories, I'll make a shout out to you in the next chapter! (Just don't be rude, please.)**


	3. Cancellation

**Welp, it's February.**

**Looks like this fanfic is canceled, due to Writer's Block and it being 2012.**

**Maybe I'll come back to it some day.**

**Maybe.**


End file.
